


Complementary

by AR_Simmons



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Connected Diamonds, F/F, Green Diamond, Non-Chronological, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AR_Simmons/pseuds/AR_Simmons
Summary: A series of one-shots (and some connected chapters) surrounding the Diamonds throughout the eras.
Relationships: Blue Diamond's Pearl/Yellow Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Rose Quartz/Greg Universe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. The Authority

When White Diamond first emerged she was completely and utterly alone. She herself was flawless and magnificent but her mind was numb and silent. So she started creating. The first gems that emerged from the crust of the planet that would be known as Homeworld didn’t bring any relief to that silence.

Soon her perfect little kingdom expanded. She placed colonies on nearby planets, growing more and more gems. Her perfect gems. Anything else, of course, was unacceptable. The small flaws were corrected with her own aura but the defective ones were shattered. She spent millennia feeling alone but for each gem that emerged, her mind grew ever quieter.

She needed it to stop. 

When Yellow Diamond emerged–bright and perfect–the silence that had been so deafening was replaced with her song. The young diamond was a being of joy, her yellow aura affecting the gems around her. She was an engineer, through and through. Yellow was fascinated with things she thought she could fix–bubbling gems instead of shattering. She constantly reached out, singing praises to the eldest and bringing happiness into the Authority. If White had been experienced enough to know better, she wouldn’t have squashed that happiness. The overwhelming pressure White put on Yellow crushed her aura. It pushed it back to where it only came out when Yellow willed it to. Never unbridled, never unchecked. Happiness turned to anger, as ‘flaws’ were fixed as White saw fit. She became White’s General.

When Blue Diamond emerged–cool and brilliant–the duet that had expanded and conquered became a trio. The azure diamond brought contentment to the two other diamonds, her song was sadder but helped move their connected minds forward into a new period. Blue was, in every way, Yellow’s counterpart. Where Yellow was the engineer, she was the architect. She planned and Yellow carried it out. When combined, they were unstoppable. Blue was hesitant to strike down the defective gems–something that White remedied quickly–but her aura was never constant like Yellow’s was in the beginning and she never reached out unnecessarily. The pressure was then divided between the two youngest and it balanced them out. Seeing the effect, White didn’t think to push Blue’s aura back. She became White’s Spymaster. 

When Pink Diamond emerged–dazzling and pristine–the Authority was complete. The feeling of emptiness White never seemed to shake was gone. The youngest diamond was a ball of excitement, her aura sometimes overloading the lesser gems. Her song was bubbling and twisting through each of the other songs. She was meant to be White’s counterpart. Where White was numbing, Pink was overwhelming. Except, Pink was in every way opposite. She wanted to be equal, to be friendly, to be unburdened by the pressure that came with being a leader. She wanted something different and that was simply not acceptable to White. Seeing this, Blue and Yellow stepped up, shouldered her weight, took White’s punishments, and protected her. Pink brought love to the Authority. She became their Purpose.

All of them made up the Authority.

And, to each other, they were everything.


	2. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The creation of Green Diamond.

When Green first came to be, it was in the privacy of Yellow’s rooms about two millennia after Blue’s emergence. 

It hadn’t been intentional at all. They had been dancing slowly to a tune Yellow had been humming, gently rocking and foreheads touching in an intimate gesture. Both of their eyes had slid shut as Blue turned her head to lean against Yellow’s chest. Yellow let out a small sigh of contentment and pulled Blue ever tighter against her body. 

Both never noticed the glow that started in their gems, rushing to engulf their forms. They became her and she hadn’t even realized until she had opened her eyes. She was expecting to make eye contact with yellow and blue eyes but instead only saw the nearly empty room around her. Her rocking slowed to a stop as she looked around, taking in these familiar sights. It felt like she was in a dream come to life – like she had awakened to find that the images she had dreamt were real. 

Her mind was a mess. She could feel her parts whispering to each other and panicking. 

_ This is wrong _ . 

Nothing about her felt wrong. 

_ This isn’t right. _

Nothing had felt more right in both of their existences. 

Little noises of excitement drew her attention to the corner by the door. Yellow and Blue’s pearls were standing there, hands clasped in various positions of shock and awe. Seeing that they had drawn the diamond’s attention, they quickly straightened and saluted. 

“My Diamond,” they spoke as one. 

Green stepped forward, nearly crossing the room in a single stride. She leaned down – _ when had the ground been that far down? _ – extending her hand to invite both pearls to step up. 

She brought her hand up so she could look directly at the pearls and spoke. 

“My Pearls,” she whispered in a lilting voice, rougher than Blue’s and more accented than Yellow’s. 

“My Pearls,” Green repeated, a smile forming on her lips. “Did you want to fuse with each other?” 

Direct like Yellow, soft like Blue. 

Minutes after a few shocked stutters from Yellow Pearl and a firm yes from Blue Pearl, a tall Green Pearl was standing in Green’s palm, saluting.

“My Diamond,” the lithe gem repeated, eyes shining with pride and awe. Green brought her other hand up to caress the smaller form’s cheek but thought better once she realized that she could just as easily crush her on accident. 

Her size was a slight problem. Green needed to get used to herself and this experience. Being the same size as White was interesting.

White?

_ White?! _

_ White! _

A flash and the two diamonds fell apart. Yellow stumbled into the nearest pillar while Blue fell onto the floor. In their panic, they had forgotten that they were holding Green Pearl. She had fallen, unfusing on instinct. Both diamonds stumbled forward to catch their respective pearls, only to bump into each other and fall into a tangle of limbs.

Once everything settled – one pearl on Yellow’s shoulder and the other in Blue’s hand –they made eye contact and smiled.

It was alright.

Blue and Yellow’s original panic had subsided. When it came time, they would deal with White together. How could she oppose something so glorious and beautiful?

How could she oppose something so right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here she is! I'm wanting the voice claim for Green to be Saoirse Ronan. However, I am shit at describing voices so if anyone has any other suggestions, I am open to anything.
> 
> Suggestions and criticism are always welcome. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on AO3 and for the SU fandom, so please tell me what you think. 
> 
> There will be Bellow Diamond in this story. For those that insist it is a sibling-like relationship and for those that don't - I can see both sides of the argument. However, I love the idea that they are in a more romantic relationship and lean more towards that when watching how they interact in the show. 
> 
> Suggestions and criticism are always welcome. Thanks.


End file.
